The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (the “FDA”) defines “functional foods” as “food components that provide a health benefit beyond basic nutrition.” Typically, such functional foods are fortified with nutritional and/or disease-preventing components, such as vitamins, minerals, antioxidants, amino acids, probiotics, fiber, etc.
Functional foods are presently a small but growing proportion of the overall U.S. food market, with functional beverages comprising more than one third of the functional food market. Commercially available functional beverages include sports drinks, such as Gatorade®, that claim to rehydrate the body by replenishing electrolytes that are lost in sweat. The original Gatorade® Thirst Quencher incorporates monopotassium phosphate and sodium citrate as the primary electrolytes to provide a total fluid concentration of potassium and sodium ions of about 23 mmol per liter (based on 160 mg sodium and 45 mg potassium per 12 fl. oz.). The Gatorade® Endurance formula contains higher concentrations of potassium and sodium ions, about 37 mmol per liter total fluid concentration (based on 300 mg sodium and 140 mg potassium per 12 fl. oz.) and also includes small amounts of magnesium and calcium ions but not in amounts required by the FDA to be disclosed on the nutrition label. All formulas of Gatorade® also contain sweeteners and flavors that can mask the taste of the added electrolytes.
Consumers interested in the potential rehydration benefits of a sports drink like Gatorade® without consuming sweeteners and artificial colors and flavors can turn to electrolyte-fortified waters, such as Propel® Electrolyte Water and Smartwater®. For most electrolyte-containing waters, including Smartwater®, electrolytes are added “for taste only”, in amounts that are not required by the FDA to be disclosed. Propel® Electrolyte Water, however, is marketed as “pure, unflavored water with Gatorade-level electrolytes”, and incorporates sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate and magnesium sulfate to contains sodium, potassium and magnesium ions at a total fluid concentration of about 24.6 mmol per liter (based on 230 mg sodium, 65 mg potassium and 16 mg magnesium (4% DV based on daily value of 400 mg) per 16.9 fl. oz.).
Some people prefer the taste and sensation of carbonated water rather than still water. There presently is no carbonated water beverage commercially available that provides sports drink levels of electrolytes and rehydration benefits. Club sodas typically contain trace amounts of sodium and potassium salts added for taste, and even Smartwater Sparkling, which advertises itself as “electrolyte-enhanced,” contains only “electrolytes added for taste” with the amounts of calcium chloride, magnesium chloride and potassium bicarbonate being too small to be listed.
Thus, there exists a need for a carbonated water beverage that provides sports drink levels of electrolytes and rehydration benefits.